Sudden Changes
by MoaningMyrtle3137
Summary: Her heart was pounding so hard she was sure he could hear it. He was just looking at her. She stared up into his beautiful grey eyes, and lost control of herself. She stepped forward and put one of her hands on the V in his shirt and the other in his hair. Before she realized what she was doing their lips met.
1. Chapter 1

It was Hermione Granger's fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was the top of her class in all subjects and had the best friends any one cold ask for. It was Sunday morning and she was with two of her best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. They were lounging in the Gryffindor common room.  
"Hermione, can you help me with the Potions essay for tomorrow?"  
"Honestly Ronald! You are just now starting that? I had mine done last week."  
Ron and Harry shared a look that clearly said neither of them had started.  
Hermione sighed "Fine if you both write your essay I'll proof read it for you. I'm going for a walk."  
With that she grabbed her book and left. She walked to her favorite tree by the lake. She snuggled into the grass and began to read. Soon she heard the sound of people coming towards her. She looked up and saw her three least favorite people in the world. Draco Malfoy and his minions Crabbe and Goyle were heading right towards her. She tried to hide her face behind her book, but it was too late.  
"We'll if it isn't the little Mudblood." Malfoy sneered.  
Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"I thought I smelled something foul. Where are your two little friends? Not here to protect you I see." Crabbe and Goyle both let out a chuckle at this. Hermione felt the blood boiling under her skin. She pulled out her wand and aimed it at Malfoy's face.  
"Go away Ferret before I hex you!" She spat.  
"Like I'd ever be scared of a filthy little Mudblood like you!"  
Hermione turned around and walked away. Malfoy and his gang burst into laughter at the sight of her running away.  
Hermione fought tears all the way to the common room. She ran straight past Ron and Harry who looked up at her in shock.  
"I wonder what happened to her. She looked like she was crying." Ron pointed out.  
Harry looked over at Ginny, Ron's little sister and Hermione best girl friend.  
"Ginny would you go see if she's okay please."  
Ginny blushed at being addressed by Harry, for whom she'd always had a deep crush on.  
"Sure thing."  
Ginny found Hermione laying in her bed with her eyes full if tears.  
"What happened? Are you hurt?"  
"Oh Gin, I know I'm terribly over reacting, but Malfoy came out of no where. I wasn't expecting him. Hermione sobbed.  
"Are you telling me Malfoy did this? What did he say? Did he hurt you?"  
"No, no. He just said the normal things. Saying I had filthy blood and all. I know I should be used to it by now, but I'm not!"  
Ginny wrapped her arms protectively around Hermione.  
"I understand."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Hermione awoke earlier then the other girls in her dorm. She took her time getting dressed. She brushed her bushy hair into a tight bum on the top of her head. Once her dorm mates got ready the five girls headed off to the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione saw Harry and Ron were already there and had taken their usual place beside the Weasley twins, Fred and George. She quickly took the seat beside Harry. Seamus joined them.  
"Hello love." Seamus said wrapping his arm around Hermione making her blush.  
"Good morning, Seamus."  
Seamus Finnigan had recently taken great interest in Hermione, and if she was being honest with herself she'd admit she was quite taken with him too.  
"May I walk you to class?" He asked with a sky smile.  
"Of course." She answered her blush growing deeper.  
He offered her his hand - which she happily took - and led her out of the Great Hall.  
They chatted aimlessly on the way to Potions. She realized how easy he was to talk to. Once they reached the classroom he walked her to her seat and held her chair out for her and helped her in.  
Soon Professor Snape enter the room.  
"Pay attention class. I have a very special assignment for you today. A team project, now before you get your hopes up, I will pick your partner for you."  
A large groan filled the classroom. Hermione felt herself hoping to be paired with Seamus.  
Snape took out a scroll and began reading off the names of the partners.  
"Crabbe and Potter, Goyle and Finnigan, Parkinson and Wealsey."  
It continued on until almost everyone had a partner.  
"Malfoy and Granger."  
Hermione and Malfoy both appeared shocked and disgusted.  
"But sir, I can't work with Granger!"  
"Silence Malfoy. You will work with her. Now I'm going to give each team a different potion which you must brew. Each team must also write an essay about their potion and come up with a presentation for the class explaining how to make the potion and what it does."  
The entire class appeared stunned. Hermione would have been excited about this project if she didn't have to work with her worst enemy.  
Later that day Hermione found herself in the library sitting across from Draco Malfoy. He had been sneering at her for five minutes straight.  
"Perhaps we should get started. The potion takes about a month to brew, so we had better start now." Hermione suggested. They had been assigned the Polyjuice Potion. Hermione already knew how to brew it due to having illegally doing so durning her second year.  
"Fine Mudblood. You do half the work and I'll do the other. That way I won't have to see you except in class."  
Hermione groaned in annoyance.  
"Malfoy as lovely as it would be not to have to see you we have to do this together. It's a huge part of our grade and neither of can fail. So we will meet tomorrow I the potions room durning free period. Professor Snape cleared us to use it. See you tomorrow."  
With that she stood and left. Malfoy say there staring after her looking dumbfounded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Go ahead at hit the favorite button! :D **

**DISCLAIMER: I am not JK Rowling. (No matter how much I wish I was.) **

When Hermione entered the common room she saw Seamus sitting on a love seat studying. He looked up and smiled at her. He motioned for her to join him. She walked over to him. When she said down he wrapped her hand in his. She smiled at his touch.  
"So Hermione I was wondering if you might like to go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend?" It was Seamus' turn to blush. He fidgeted nervously as he waited for her answer. When she finally got over her shock she squealed "Yes! Oh yes!" She threw her arms around his neck without thinking about it. Once she realized what she had done she pulled back nervously.  
"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to." She muttered.  
Seamus just smiled and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.  
"It's quite alright love. I don't mind one bit."  
Hermione smiled. Seamus let his hand linger on her cheek. She felt herself lean in to him. At that moment Ron burst into the common room. Hermione jumped back and turned bright red. Ron didn't seem to notice he had just interrupted something. He plopped down in an armchair beside Seamus. And began talking about a Transfiguration assignment he needed help with.  
"So Hermione I need your help. You see I only have a part of it done and I don't understand any of it."  
Hermione sighed.  
"Fine Ronald. I'll help you. Show me what you have done so far."  
For the next hour or so they worked on their homework. Soon it was time for bed. She rose to go to her dorm. Seamus, who had stayed and studied with them, walked her to the stairs. He took her hand and kissed it.  
"Good night, love."  
"Good night."  
That night Hermione dreamed of Seamus, and what might have happened if Ron hadn't interrupted them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hit that favorite button! Leave some comments let me know what you think!**

It was free period for the fifth years, and Hermione was making her way down the the potions classroom. When she arrived she saw Malfoy was already there leaning back in his chair. He looked up when she entered.  
"About time, I've been waiting for ages."  
Hermione laughed.  
"I think you are exaggerating a bit."  
"Only a little. I don't have forever, let's get to work."  
"Alright, so I have the ingredient list and Professor Snape left us the key to the ingredient locker."  
She pushed the instructions towards Malfoy. He read over them curiously.  
"This is a very complex potion. I wonder why we got saddled with the hardest potion ever!"  
Hermione chuckled.  
"Professor Snape gave it to us because we are the best in the class. He said none of the other students could succeed in brewing it."  
"Well he was right about that. Daft the whole lot of them."  
"Okay okay. Enough insulting my friends. Let's get to work."  
The pair worked until free period was over. They had completed a good but of work. Hermione was surprised at how well they worked together. They didn't argue like she expected then to, and he hasn't insulted her once in the entire hour. She hasn't realized he could be civil to anyone, let along her. At dinner that night Harry noticed her good mood.  
"You seem awful cheerful for someone who had to spend all day with Malfoy." He noted.  
"Well it wasn't all bad. Actually we got a lot of work done."  
Ron snorted. "Only you would be excited about how much schoolwork you got done. I have to work with Parkinson! She is the worse! I can't even stand to look at her."  
"You think you've got it bad?" Asked Harry. "I've got Crabbe. He is completely stupid. I'm surprised he even manages to spell his own name. I have to do all the work!"  
Ron and Hermione laughed at Harry's sour face.  
The three enjoyed the rest of their dinner over more cheerful topics, like quidditch. Hermione let her mind wander as she wasn't as find of qudditch as the boys were. Instead of thinking about Seamus like she normally did her mind was on another boy. The blond haired and grey eyed boy she'd spent an hour working with was on her brain. Hermione Granger was sitting in the Great Hall day dreaming about Draco Malfoy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I appreatiate all of them. Don't forget to hit that favorite and follow button! **

The rest of the week went by in a blur. Before she knew it Hermione was getting ready for her date with Seamus. She was very nervous. Ginny helped her pick a cute outfit. She was wearing blue jeans with a pink sweater. She fixed her hair so it wasn't bushy it was just flowing curls. She and Ginny walked downstairs to meet the boys. Seamus was waiting with Ron and Harry in the common room. He gasped when he saw Hermione.  
"Wow. Hermione you look absolutely beautiful."  
"Seamus is right you look great." Ron added.  
Seamus took her hand and led her out of the common too. They were half way to Hogsmeade when he suddenly stopped.  
"Where would you like to go? Honeydukes? Zonkos? The Three Broomsticks?" He asked politely.  
"Um.. We could go to the Three Broomsticks. They have the best Butterbeer."  
They set off for the Three Broomsticks. The chatted about their friends, schoolwork, and what they enjoyed doing on holidays. Hermione was having a lovely time. They had just ordered their second round of Butterbeer when Malfoy entered. He stopped short when he saw Hermione. He walked to the bar, but he couldn't keep his eyes off her. He never thought he would say this, but she looked breathtakingly beautiful. Hermione felt someone staring at her and looked up. She made eye contact with Malfoy. She expected him to sneer and look away like he normally did, but he didn't. He just stared at her with a confused look. She looked down nervously. She excused herself to the bathroom. She was standing at the sink washing her hands and trying to calm her heart. Since when did she react this way to Malfoy?  
She spent the rest of the evening trying to forget the way she felt when she looked in Malfoy's eyes. Seamus walked her to the entrance to her dormitory. He stopped and slipped his hands around her waist.  
"I had an amazing time tonight. You look incredible."  
He stepped closer to her, and put his hand under her chin. He lifted her head upward and put his lips against hers. She kissed him back. Her arms found their way around his neck, and she pushed herself closer to him.  
"Well it looks like their date went well don't you think?" Fred laughed.  
Hermione dropped her hands and tried to back away, but Seamus moved with her, his hands still around her waist. He was chuckling, but Hermione was blushing.  
"Oh, very tactful Freddie. You killed the mood." George joked.  
Ginny smacked both her brothers on the arm.  
"Come on Hermione let's go to bed."  
Hermione nodded and bid goodnight to all her friends.

In potions Monday morning Snape have everyone the time to get with their partners and work on their projects. Hermione moved to set beside Malfoy at the cauldron they had set up the week before. They began working immediately without any chit chat. Until out of no where Malfoy broke the ice.  
"So you are dating Finnigan, huh?"  
Hermione was shocked to hear a hint of jealousy in his voice.  
"Um.. Well we aren't a couple yet, but we did go out on a date."  
"I don't understand why you would go out with someone so dull. What with you being a member of the Golden Trio and all."  
Hermione wanted to defend Seamus and say he wasn't boring at all, but when she began to speak that's not what came out.  
"Why do you even care who I date?"  
Malfoy looked a bit taken back.  
"I don't. It doesn't matter to me. I couldn't care less."  
He looked down at her with cold eyes. She quickly looked away, and began working again. They didn't speak for the rest of the lesson. When class was dismissed Hermione stood to leave, but Malfoy stopped her.  
"I asked Snape for the classroom for Wednesday. Is that okay?"  
"Oh, sure. I'll see you then."  
Hermione was surprised to realize she was excited to spend time alone with Malfoy.  
For Hermione Tuesday lasted forever. She was sitting on the floor by the fire reading when Ginny came running into the common room.  
"Oh there you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!" She gasped.  
"What happened to you?"  
"Harry asked me out! We are going to Hogsmeade this weekend."  
Hermione stood up and hugged the younger witch. The girls spent the rest of the evening discussing what Ginny should wear on her date.  
Wednesday morning Hermione woke up earlier then normal. She showered quickly and spent the rest of the time trying to tame her wild hair. Once she was satisfied with how she looked, she headed off the the Great Hall.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Lets get some more reviews! I want to know what you guys think. Don't forget to hit that follow and favorite button! Thanks for reading! :)**

When she entered the Great Hall then first thing she noticed was Malfoy. He was looking at her with the same expression he had at the Three Broomsticks. She sat down beside Seamus.

"Hello beautiful."

"Hello Seamus. Hello everyone."

Hermione noticed Ginny and Harry holding hands under the table. She smiled at them and winked at Ginny.

When breakfast was over Hermione rushed to the potions room. She bolted through the door so quickly she tackled someone who was standing on the other side. They fell loudly to the floor. It took Hermione a moment to realize she was laying on top of Draco Malfoy. Her hands were resting on his chest, and she could feel the muscles beneath his shirt. She wanted to move, but she couldn't.

"You know Granger if you wanted me that bad you could have just asked. There was no need to tackle me."

He winked at her. She blushed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you where behind the door."

She climbed off him and stood up.

"Sure, that's what they all say."

Hermione laughed. She began working on their essay. Malfoy was watching her closely. She felt butterflies attacking her stomach. A feeling she had never felt before.

"I like your hair like that." He stated. "You can see you face much easier."

Hermione smiled and looked up.

"Why Draco I'm surprised! That sounded like a compliment."

A rare smile appeared on his lips. Hermione breath caught. His smile was beautiful. It lit up his whole face.

"Well I do have my moments Granger. You just haven't seen them yet."

"Maybe that's because every time you see me you insult me." She pointed out.

"I'm sorry about that. I'm sorry for all the things I've said."

Hermione froze. Malfoy had just apologized to her, and complimented her.

"I don't understand you at all. You spent five years hating me, and now all of a sudden you are being nice to me. Why is that?"

He took a moment to answer.

"I never hated you. I've always admired you actually. I know I was horrible to you, but I would like a second chance. For us to start over maybe even be friends."

She just stared at him. Scared to speak or even move in case she was dreaming. Malfoy broke the silence.

"I understand if you don't trust me or want to be anywhere near me-"

"No, no" Hermione interrupted. "I would like that."

They both smiled. They talked as they worked about many different topics, but mostly about Hermione. Draco didn't say much about himself.

They went their separate ways after free period, but Hermione knew something had changed. They weren't friends yet, but they weren't enemies anymore.

Hermione was laying in her bed reading when she hears a tap at her window. She looked at saw an owl with a letter in his beak. She got up and let him in. It was around midnight and all her roommates were sleeping. The envelope had her name on it. Curiously she opened it. The neat and fancy handwriting was unfamiliar to her.

Hermione,

Would you care to join me for a walk at sunrise? Awaiting your reply.

-Draco

Hermione gasped in shock. Her heart was pounding as she wrote a response.

Draco,

I would love to take a walk with you. Where shall we meet?

-Hermione

She sent the owl back and waited anxiously for him to reply. It seemed like it took the owl forever to make its way back to her. When it did she sprinted to it and quickly opened the letter.

Hermione,

We can meet at your tree at five thirty. Is that alright with you?

-D.M.

Her smile widened.

Draco,

I'll see you bright and early. Goodnight.

-H.G

Hermione couldn't believe Draco had asked to meet with her. She was a little worried he just wanted to talk about the project, but then why meet so early? No it had to be personal. The owl returned. The letter only contained three words, but they made her heart soar.

Sweet dreams, Kitten.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hit follow and favorite guys! And leave some reviews I love knowing what you guys think!**

Hermione was on her way to her favorite tree to meet Draco. She fixed her hair the way he said he liked it. It was a warm fall day so she decided to wear a blue jeans and a dark blue off the shoulder top with matching blue flip flops. When she reached the tree she saw Draco. He was laying in the grass. He looked incredible. He was wearing blue jeans and a white V-neck T-shirt. Hermione's legs felt like Jello. She felt butterflies attacking her again. She longed to go lay lay beside him. Her feet began to carry her forward. His eyes fluttered open. He smiled at her.  
"Hello there. Are you ready for our walk?"  
"Yes. Actually I was surprised when you asked. Why did you want to walk with me?"  
"Well I decided to stop doing what my father wants and go after what I want."  
"So what is it you want?"  
"For the last two years it's been you."  
She gasped. "Me?"  
"Yes. Since that day in third year when you punched me, do you remember?" She nodded. "That's when I realized you were different. Every other girl in this bloody school falls all over me. Except you. You are the only one who stands up to me. You fight back. And I like that. Not to mention you are insanely gorgeous."  
She turned bright red. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Draco thought she was different and beautiful! She had never been this happy before, not even when she was kissing Seamus. Oh no Seamus! She was supposed to be with him. She didn't want to lose her friendship with Seamus, and she really liked him, but there was something about Draco.  
Draco noticed her confused expression and stopped walking. She stopped also and looked up at him.  
He reached up and touched her cheek. When he touched her skin it felt like it had burned her. Her heart was pounding so hard she was sure he could hear it. He was just looking at her. She stared up into his beautiful grey eyes, and lost control of herself. She stepped forward and put one of hands on the V in his shirt and the other in his hair. Before she realized what she was doing she pulled him towards her. Their lips met. His lips moved perfectly against hers. She pushed herself closer to him. His hands were resting on her waist holding her as close as he could. She had never been kissed like this before. It was incredible. They finally broke apart gasping for air. Neither of them spoke. The sun was up now. It had to be around 6:30 and students would be heading to the Great Hall for breakfast. Nervously Hermione backed away from Draco. He noticed how she kept looking at the school. He pulled her back to him, and hugged her close. He whispered in her ear.  
"It's okay if you don't want people to see you with me. I understand you need time to think. Just send me an owl when you are ready to talk and I'll be there. See you in potions kitten."  
Hermione smiled and hugged him tightly for a moment then walked back to her dorm to change.  
When she made it to the Great Hall breakfast was almost over she nibbled on some toast.  
"So Hermione what took you so long to come to breakfast. Lavender said you left before she woke up this morning." Harry said.  
"Oh yes well I went to the lake and read for a little while."  
She knew Harry could tell she was hiding something, but he didn't pressure he about it. This was something she deeply loves about Harry, he always let her tell him things when she was ready. Seamus, Dean, and Neville walked over to them and Seamus looked nervous.  
"Um.. Hermione may I speak wit you alone for a moment?"  
Hermione agreed and they left the Great Hall and walked to an abandoned corridor.  
"Look I know we've only been on one date, but I really care about you. So I was wondering would you like to be my girlfriend?"  
Hermione's first thought was Draco. She wished it was Draco asking her not Seamus. She really liked Seamus, but he wasn't the one she wanted.  
"Seamus.. I'm sorry, but I can't. I would like us to remain friends, but I can't be more then that now."  
Seamus looked hurt and Hermione felt awful.  
"Okay I understand. See you later."  
He left her in the corridor feeling like a horrible person.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the wait guys. The next chapter won't take that long I promise. Review and favorite! Also, I'm still not our Queen JK Rowling. **

Hermione was sitting only in the girls dormitory thinking about Seamus and Draco. She know Seamus was the right fit for her. So why had she told him no? Why couldn't she get Draco out of her head? She knew if she was to go out with Draco it would be complicated. He was a pure blood and she was a muggle-born. His parents would never agree to let them be together, and Harry and Ron would die if they knew she was with him. She stayed up half the night thinking about all the possible out comes of being with each guy. It was around two in the morning when she made up her mind. She grabbed a quill, a piece of parchment, and a bottle of ink and began to write.

_Draco,_  
_I'm sorry about the way I acted this morning. I know it was rude, but I'm not sure I want everyone knowing about us, if there is an us, right now. I would like to try and have a friendship with you. Only I can't see how we can do that out in the open. There would be too many people trying to intervene. Your parents would hate you, and I'm sure out friends would all have a lot to say about it. So if you don't mind I would like for just us to know about this right now. If you don't want that I'll understand. Just let me know. _  
_-Yours,_  
_Hermione_

She rolled up her letter and put it under her pillow. She would send it tomorrow morning. She only hoped he would agree to her terms. She fell asleep thinking about what her life would be like with Draco in it.

The next morning Hermione left before the other girls again to make sure her letter got to Draco before he got to the Great Hall. She didn't want to risk anyone else reading it. Once it was sent she happily made her way to breakfast. She sat beside Fred this morning so she wouldn't have to make forced conversation with Seamus and Dean who had both been glaring at her the night before in the common room. Fred and George were discussing a new idea for a prank. Hermione normally disapproved of this type of behavior, but since their prank was aimed at Percy, who had turned into a total prat, she didn't mind so much. She was laughing at George's suggestion to send him a box of Canary Creams when the post came. She looked up to see a brown barn owl flying to her. She untied his note and shoved it in her pocket.  
"I'll see you guys in Charms. I need to run to the library."  
She ran quickly to the library and took out her note.

_Hermione,_  
_I understand what you mean about people's reaction. We aren't exactly a couple people would expect to see. However, I still want you. So if you want to keep us a secret I'm okay with that. As long as you are mine I'll be okay. We can meet in the Room of Requirement tonight if you would like. Around ten o'clock? I hope to see you there. _  
_-D.M._

Hermione smiled. She was just about to write back when she noticed someone come up behind her. She quickly shoved Draco's note in her pocket.  
"I'm sure I already know what it says."  
Hermione gasped. It was Draco.  
"Don't scare me like that!"  
"Are you always so jumpy?" He laughed. "So what about tonight?"  
"If you promise not to frighten me I'll be there."  
Draco smiled. "Until tonight kitten."  
With that he walked away. Hermione just barely made it to Charms on time. It took all her self control to keep her mind on her school work. Harry seemed to notice how distracted she was because he kept looking at her questionably. Ron however was too busy talking with Lavender to notice.

After dinner Hermione was sitting in the common room finishing up her homework with Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Lavender.  
"Harry, can I talk to you for a moment by the fire?"  
"Er sure Hermione."  
Ron looked hurt, but didn't say anything as they walked away.  
"Would you possibly loan me your invisibility cloak tonight? I think I might need it."  
Harry looked taken back. This was clearly not what he expected.  
"Of course you can. May I ask why you need it though?"  
"Oh, er.." She stuttered. "I'm going to be out in the halls tonight. I can't tell you the exact reason, but I can tell you it is important to me. You don't have to loan me the cloak I'll understand."  
"Hermione of course you can use it. You know you can talk to me if you need to. I'm here for you."  
"I know. And thank you." She hugged him.  
"Anytime. I'll go get you the cloak."

So at nine thirty Hermione made the excuse of needing to talk to Professor McGonagall about her Transfiguration assignment and headed to the Room of Requirement.


	9. Chapter 9

**Review please! Follow and favorite also. :D**

Hermione walked to the six floor corridor with the cloak tucked safely in her pocket. She stood in front of the entrance and thought hard.  
'I need a place to be alone with Draco.'  
Soon a large door appeared. Nervously she entered the room. She was surprised at the sight of the room. It looked just like the Gryffindor common room except it was much smaller. There was only one couch, a small fire was lit beside it. There was a bookshelf in the corner, and candles lit the room brightly. It was beautiful. She heard the door open once more, and turned to see Draco entering.  
"Wow" he muttered.  
"I know it's lovely isn't it?"  
Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and kissed her forehead.  
"I wasn't referring to the room. Though it is very nice too, but it is nothing compared to your beauty."  
Hermione blushed and ran her fingers through his hair. He pulled her closer to him and brought his lips down to hers. When he pulled away from her he grabbed her hand a lead her to the couch. He sat her down not releasing her hand.  
"I know we already discussed this, but I would like to make official. I promise you that I'm not going to be with anyone else. You are the only one I want. Can you make that promise as well?"  
"Oh Draco of course I can! I'm all yours."  
He smiled the brightest smile she'd ever seen. It took her breath away. She leaned down and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms protectively around her. He was hers. The last person she thought she would want and here she was cuddling with him and never wanting to leave his side. They sat quietly just enjoying being together. Hermione felt her eyes getting heavy. She was about to suggest they head back to their common rooms, but when she looked up she saw Draco was already asleep. She couldn't bear to wake him, he looked so peaceful. So she put her head back down and soon fell asleep as well.

Hermione felt the ground moving beneath her. Someone was trying to push her awake.  
"Lav, go away leave me alone." She barked.  
"Come on sweetie. You have to wake up. It's already nine o'clock. Everyone is going to be looking for us."  
Hermione jumped up. The events of last night came back to her. She had spent the night with Draco in the Room of Requirement! Some how in the night they had ended up laying down on the couch. Well Draco was laying on the couch she was laying completely on top of Draco. Blushing furiously she stood up.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I should have woke you up last night, but you looked like you were having such a good dream. I guess I fell asleep as well."  
"Don't worry. That was the best nights sleep I've ever had. Even if you did roll over on me. We really should head back though. Before they really notice we are gone."  
"Yeah you're right. I guess I'll see you at Hogsmeade later."  
She straighten her robes and started to head for the door, but he grabbed her.  
"I hope you don't plan on walking out that door with our giving me a kiss goodbye."  
He pulled her back to him and crashed his lips on hers. She wrapped her hands around his neck. Twisting her fingers in his hair. Pushing herself as close as possible to him. She opened her lips and felt his tongue enter her mouth. She let a moan escape and he pulled away.  
"I'm sorry." She stuttered sheepishly.  
"No no. You didn't do anything to be sorry for. I just think we should leave now before I lose control and lock you in here forever." He winked.  
Hermione flushed. She had made the great Draco Malfoy think he was going to lose control of himself. Smiling she gave him another kiss.  
Then she turned and left.

When she reached the common room it was almost empty. Everyone was either at breakfast, still sleeping, or on the grounds. She went to her room and quickly showered and changed into fresh robes. She was about to head to breakfast when she was stopped by Lavender.  
"Where were you last night?"  
Hermione used to strongly dislike Lavender, but since she and Ron were now dating they had become friends. Probably due to the fact she was always around now. Even though she now liked Lavender she didn't feel like explaining where she had been.  
"I went to talk to Professor McGonagall and when I left there I had a terrible headache and went to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey said I should stay there overnight. You know how she can be." She said nervously.  
"Oh, okay. We were worried about you. I'm glad you okay now though. Anyway I was thinking you, Ginny and I could leave the boys for a while at Hogsmeade today and have a bit of girl time. I'd like to go shop for some new dress robes. How does that sound?"  
"Great. I'm going to go grab some food. You want to come?"  
Lav shrugged. "Sure. I think Harry and Ron just went down already."  
The girls left chatting excitedly about the chance to get out of the castle and get away from the boys for a while. They found Harry and Ron sitting with Ginny, Fred and George. Lavender went to Ron and Hermione went to Ginny. Harry gave her a questioning look when she sat down.  
"Getting a late start this morning aren't you? You're normally the first one in here." Ginny said.  
"Yeah I know." Hoping to leave it at that she began eating the bacon on her plate. Ginny looked curious, but didn't say anything.  
"So did Lav talk to you about going robe shopping today? I told her you didn't like shopping unless it was for books, but you just have to come!"  
"She did. I told her I would go calm down."  
Harry gave Ginny a look.  
"After you girls get done shopping we can all meet at the Three Broomsticks. What do you think?"  
"Of course. How about we meet after two hours?"  
They all agreed and headed for Hogsmeade.


	10. Chapter 10

** I changed the rating to M for future chapters. :) review please! **

It was winter time and Christmas was fast approaching. The castle was buzzing with excitement about the up coming Yule Ball. Lavender and Ginny were debating on what the should wear while Hermione was worrying about Draco. It had been two months since they had made their relationship official. They met up every night in the Room of Requirement and sometimes in the morning at their tree. They had successfully kept their relationship a secret, but now there was the ball. They couldn't go together unless they wanted everyone to find out, and Hermione defiantly didn't want to go with anyone else.  
"Hermione! I asked who you want to go with!"  
Lavender's voice snapped her out of her daydream.  
"Oh, well I don't know. I guess I'll find someone. Do you know what y'all are going to wear?"  
Lavender launched into a description of the dress she wanted, and Hermione knew it was okay to let her mind wander again.

Around midnight the girls finally went to bed. Hermione was about to close her eyes when she heard a tap at her window. She got up and let the owl in and took her letter.

Hermione,  
Hello darling. I know you must be upset I couldn't meet with you tonight. I am very sorry, but I promise I have a good reason. I would like for you to meet me in our room around six in the morning. Will you?  
-Love,  
D.M.

She was curious why he hadn't wanted to meet her that night like he normally did, but she hasn't been upset like he thought she was.

I'll see you there. Sweet dreams.

She sent the owl back and fell asleep.

It was six o'clock and Hermione was sitting in the Room of Requirement waiting for Draco. When he came in he was carrying a box. He walked over to her and sat down.  
"What's that?" She asked.  
"That's for later."  
He moved the box out of her reach, and kissed her.  
"Come on tell me! You know it's going to drive me crazy."  
He just laughed and shook his head. She frowned at him. She climbed onto his lap, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him softly on the lips.  
"Please." She whispered.  
She heard his breath catch. She kissed her way down his neck, stoping at his shoulder. She looked up at him with a innocent smile.  
"Can I have the box please?" She asked sweetly.  
"Fine you little vixon." He scooped the box up and passed it to her. She kissed him as she took the box. When she opened it she gasped. It was a necklace with a small green snake making a 'D'. It had little diamonds all around snake.  
"Draco! It's beautiful! Thank you."  
" It's got a special charm on it. If the person who gave it to you really truly loves you the diamonds turn red. It was my grandmother's, but when she passed she gave it to me. She told me to give it to the girl I loved."  
"Put it on me, please."  
She turned around in his lap so her back was facing him. He took the necklace and clasped it around her neck. She looked down and saw the stones were a bright red. She turned threw her arms around him, and hd him tightly. Tears were pouring out of her eyes.  
"Oh Draco. I love you too!"  
He whipped her tears away and kissed her.  
"I know, love. I know."  
They sat silently for a while. Enjoying the moment.  
"Hermione do you want to go to the ball together?"  
Hermione looked up at him shocked.  
"I - er - I do, but I thought we didn't want people to know.."  
"I'm tired of hiding. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I want to world to know you are mine."  
"Alright. We'll go to the ball together."

"Oh Merlin! That looks beautiful on you!"

It was Saturday morning two weeks before the ball and Hermione was at Hogsmeade dress shopping with lavender, Ginny, and Luna. Ginny was trying on a baby blue halter dress that came to her knees.

"It does! And it doesn't clash with my hair as much as as the others!" She squealed excitedly.

"It does make you look quite lovely. I'm sure Harry will agree when he sees you." Luna said in her dreamy tone.

They had been in the shop for an hour already trying to find the perfect dress. Lavender finally settled for a strapless hot pink mermaid tail dress that reached her ankles. Luna bought a yellow sundress that had a lot of lace and ribbons and came to her knees. Hermione picked a red dress to match the diamonds in her necklace. It was a long dress that flowed to the floor. It was a halter dress and it left her back exposed. She couldn't wait to see the expression on Draco's face when he saw her in this.

After buying their dresses the girls headed back to the castle for lunch. Lavender kept bugging Hermione about who she was going with. Hermione had decided to keep it a surprise for the day of the dance. She knew that would all be shocked, maybe even mad, but when she saw Draco sitting across the hall smiling at her she knew it didn't matter as long as she had him.

"Come on tell us! You know who we are all going with."

Hermione just laughed and turned away. She had known along time ago who they would go with. Their boyfriends obviously. The only one that came as a shock was finding out Luna was going with George. No one even knew they were friends until one day they came prancing into the Great Hall holding hands. Hermione was happy for them though even if they were an odd couple.

"Yeah Mione. Ho you 'aking?" Ron asked with his mouth full of food.

"Ronald that is disgusting. Close your mouth when you talk. Anyway, I'm not going to tell you. You will find out at the ball like everyone else. Now if you will excuse me I need to run to the library and get started on the Charms essay."


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is rating M! You been warned. Review and favorite. :)**

It was Christmas Eve Hermione, Lavender, Ginny, Luna, George, Fred, Harry, and Ron were having a snowball fight. They had spent most if the morning out in the snow and were all partially frozen. The boys were being vicious they all teamed up on the girls. Snowballs were coming from everywhere. They finally made their way to the Great Hall and helped themselves to hot chocolate and cakes. The ball began at eight so at five o'clock the girls excused themselves and went to get ready. There was a fight to get to the bathrooms. Hermione had Lavender straighten her hair, which took the better part of an hour.

By the time they were all made up and dressed it was time to head to the downstairs. Hermione was nervous. So nervous in fact she thought she might get sick. She, Lavender, and Ginny were at the top of the stairs leading to the Great Hall she looked down and saw everyone staring up at her, stunned. One face stood out of the crowd, Draco's. He looked breathtaking in his black dress robes. He was staring at her liked he'd never seen anything like her before. When she reached the bottom of the stairs Lav and Ginny left her to find Harry and Ron. Draco walked over to her.  
"You look gorgeous." He whispered.  
She giggled. "You don't look too bad yourself."  
"Are you ready for this?"  
"As long as you are with me I can handle it." She muttered braver then she felt. He offered her his arm. She took a deep breath and linked their arms together.

When they entered the Great Hall Hermione felt like everyone was staring at her, and most of them were. She noticed Harry and Ron first. Harry just looked shocked, Ron on the other hand looked furious. His whole face was turning red. He kept looking from Hermione to Draco to their arms locked together. Hermione looked at him pleading with him to understand. To her surprise Harry smiled at her, and started to walk towards them.  
"You look beautiful Hermione." He said hugging her.  
"Thank you Harry."  
Ginny came bustling towards them. She threw her arms around Hermione then turned to Draco.  
"Hello Malfoy."  
"You look nice this evening Weaslette." He smiled.  
"So Hermione this is your mystery man! I have got to know how this insanity happened. Do tell!"  
Hermione was about to tell her when she saw Lavender pulling Ron over to them.  
"Maybe I should wait until Lav gets here or I'll have to start all over."  
"Hermione Jean Granger! You dog! I can't believe you are here with Malfoy. Tell the story now!" She squealed.  
"Yeah Hermione tell us how you got tricked into coming on a date with him!" Ron shouted.  
More heads turned to look at them. Draco tightened his grip on her arm. He looked as though he was straining very hard not to say anything.  
"Ron don't be mean. There is no need to shout. I wasn't tricked into coming with him. I happen to love him."  
There were a lot of gasps and whispers at this. Draco leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. Hermione launched into the story of how they became a couple. When she finished they all just stared at her.  
"Hermione you know how we all feel about him, but I want you to be happy. If he can make you happy I'll stand behind you. Even if I don't like it." Harry said. He looked reluctant, but he offered Draco his hand and Draco shook it. Hermione hugged Harry.  
"Thank you. Thank you so much. You have no idea how much that means to me."  
She looked at Ron. He turned and walked away.  
"Don't worry about him. He'll get over it soon." Lavender said. She kissed Hermione on the cheek and went to join Ron.  
"Care to dance?" Draco asked.  
Hermione nodded, and Draco pulled her to the dance floor. A lot of people were still staring at them, but she didn't care. She felt safe in his arms. She looked up to the staff table and saw Dumbledore smiling at her with a familiar tinkle in his eye. She smiled back then she laid her head on Draco's shoulder and let him lead her.  
"I think we shocked your friends, and mine have been glaring at us all night, but I must say it was worth it to be holding you like this." He stated.  
"I don't think Ron is to happy with me right now, but at least Harry is supportive."  
"Honestly I didn't expect that. I thought he was going to hex me when started walking over."  
She playfully smacked his arm.  
"Not everyone curses people for fun you know."  
She lifted her head off his shoulder and looked at him. He traced his hand from her cheek down to her neck, he pulled her to him and kissed her right in the middle of the Great Hall. Someone coughed from behind them making them pull apart. It was George who was dancing by with Luna. He winked and Hermione and danced on.

At midnight the dance ended, and Draco was walking Hermione back to her common room. Hermione suddenly stopped and looked up at him.  
"Draco could we go to the Room of Requirement? I would like to be alone with you for a little while."  
"Of course love. You want to go up there now or go later tonight?"  
"Now please."  
They walked to the room hand in hand. When they got there Draco sat on the couch. Hermione hesitated at the door.  
"What's wrong love?"  
She slowly crossed the room to him, sat beside him.  
"Um.. Nothing I've just been thinking. I want.." She stopped, a blush forming on her face.  
"You want what?" He prompted.  
She didn't say anything. She climbed on top of him straddling his lap. Capturing his lips for her own. She began slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Stoping her assault on his lips only to continue kissing his neck. Soon she began to nibble on his neck causing him to moan. The sound encouraged her, she had finally unfastened all his buttons and threw his shirt on the ground. She looked down at his bare chest. Her hands began to run all over his abs. She kissed her way down his chest. Soon she was on her knees in front of him removing his pants and underwear in one swift movement. She gazed hungrily at his hard member. Her hand wrapped around it. She felt Draco's hand stop hers.  
"Are you sure you want to do this? I afraid if you keep going I won't be able to stop, and I know this is your first time doing anything like this. I want to make sure you are comfortable."  
To answer his question she put her tongue on he erection. He moan loudly. She liked the taste of him and wanted more. Her tongue tease his head, then she took him fully in her mouth. He wrapped his fingers in her hair and guided her mouth. Hermione adored the sounds he made. Soon, quicker then she liked, he shot his juices in her waiting mouth. She swallowed all of him and smiled. She stood up and removed her dress. She was standing in front of him in nothing but a pair of red lace panties. He grabbed her and laid her down on the couch.  
"It's your turn kitten." He winked.  
He slide her panties off, and admired her body for a moment before he captured her lips. He kissed his way down to her breast. One nipple was captured in his mouth while he was massaging the other with his hand. Hermione had never felt this much pleasure before. He switched his assault so both of her breasts would get the same attention. When he left her breast he kiss his way down to her inner thigh. Without warning she felt his tongue enter her slit. It was the most incredible feeling in the world. He then slipped a finger into her hole. He continued to lick and finger her until she climaxed on his face. He licked up all her juices enjoying the taste of her. Then he climbed completely on top of her his member at her entrance. He looked down at her questioning, asking if she was ready. She nodded and he entered her slowly. She felt pain, like she was being ripped apart. He continued to pump in and out of her. The pain was gone and replaced with intense pleasure. She felt like her entire body was set on fire with passion. She dug her nails into his back gaining a moan from him.  
"Harder Draco. Harder." She moaned.  
He complied with her wishes and thrust harder into her. They came at the same time. Panting, Draco pulled out and laid down beside her. He kissed her forehead, and she cuddled up against him resting her head on his chest. His arms wrapped tightly around her. She fell exhaustedly to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry about the wait guys. Hope you enjoy it :)**

"Merry Christmas Hermione."  
Draco shouted startling her awake. She groaned and tried to turn over, but he didn't let her.  
"Now now sleeping beauty it's time to wake up."  
"No, time to sleep."  
She felt his lips touch hers and her fingers automatically reached for his hair to hold him to her. When he pulled away from her she pouted.  
"Come on love when have to get back to our dorms and unwrap our Christmas presents."  
"The only thing I want to unwrap is you." She said seductively.  
Draco laughed. "I'm going to take you up on that later. Come on now be a good girl and go back to your dorm. You need to open my present."  
Hermione reluctantly agreed and stood up. They dressed quickly and snuck back to they're rooms.

Hermione had a huge pile of presents waiting for her at the foot of her bed. Her roommates were still sleeping so she showered and changed then started opening presents; Harry and Ginny had both bought her books, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sent her a sweater and homemade fudge, Ron got her a box of chocolate from Honeydukes, Fred and George sent her a box of their prank items, Lavender gave her perfume that changes what it smells like based on who smells it, her parents sent her a muggle poem book treats for Crookshanks and a letter telling her to write more. She opened Draco's last, it was a beautiful gold charm bracelet. It had two small charms on it. One was a lion and the other was a snake. Hermione put it on immediately. By the time she opened all her presents everyone was awake. Ginny came bursting into their dorm thanking Lavender and Hermione for their gifts. The three girls walked to the common room together. They all enjoyed a happy afternoon of watching Harry and Ron trying out the new products Fred and George had made.

Excitedly the gang of Gryffindors made their way to the Great Hall for the Christmas feast. Hermione was helping herself to some turkey when a sudden hush fell over the hall. She looked up and saw what all the commotion was, Draco was walking towards her. She dropped her fork in surprise never before had a Slytherin walked over to the Gryffindor table. Draco looked quite oblivious to the stares he was getting. He made his way to her and plopped down between her and Harry as if it was perfectly normal. He leaned down and kissed Hermione on the cheek.  
"Happy Christmas love."  
She smiled and took his hand.  
"I love my bracelet. Thank you."  
"Your welcome. And thank you for the book. I suppose now I might be better then you at potions if I study that book hard enough."  
She laughed. "Fat chance."  
People were still staring at them. Most people had taken to whispering about what had happened loudly. Hermione chose to ignore them. Lavender looked as if she wanted to squeal with joy at the sight of Hermione and Draco. Ron looked sick. Harry and Ginny looked rather impassive. Draco struck up a conversation with Harry about Qudditch. Hermione was surprised that they were talking politely to each other. Lavender engaged Hermione in conversation.  
"So" she whispered. "I noticed you snuck in early this morning. I heard you. What were you up to last night?" She asked with a knowing smile.  
"I - er - nothing."  
She began eating quickly.  
"I thought so! Tell me everything!"  
"Okay okay. I'll tell you later not here."  
Hermione quickly turned to Draco so she could avoid talking to Lavender.  
"I'm not looking for the Tornados to do so well this year." He was telling Harry. "Their new chaser is horrible. Have you seen him play?"  
"No I haven't. Is he really that bad?"  
Ginny decided she would join the conversation then. Hermione, who didn't know much about qudditch, listened and tried to look interested.

Draco got up to leave and pulled  
Hermione with him. They were heading back to their room.  
"Sneaking back I see." Said a cold voice.  
Hermione whipped around to see Severus Snape standing behind them.  
"Perhaps a change of course then? My office now."  
They nervously followed him down to the dungeon. Hermione was scared they might be expelled. After all having sex in the Room of Requirement was defiantly against school rules. When they reached his office he sat behind his desk and pointed at the seats across from him. They sat down nervously.  
"Well well well. If it isn't the celebrity couple of the week. You know you've shocked quite a few people with this relationship. Your father is most unhappy Draco. He wrote me a letter last night demanding me to keep you away from Miss Granger."  
"Nothing either one of you do will keep me away from Hermione." Draco shouted angrily.  
Hermione grabbed his hand and held it tightly.  
"If you would kindly refrain from shouting and let me continue. I have no wish to keep you from your dear Miss Granger. Quite the opposite in fact. I'm going to share with you a story and I hope you both learn from it." He paused and sighed deeply. "It may be hard for you to believe, but I was in love. She was everything to me. We met when we were children then we were both accepted to Hogwarts. The problem however occurred when she was sorted into Gryffindor and I in Slytherin, she was also a muggle-born. Though she tried to stay friends with me I began hanging out with the wrong people, people who hated her because if her blood status. I let her slip through my fingers and I have deeply regretted it ever since. So my advice to both of you is to stay strong. Believe me people will try to stop you, your father in particular Draco, but if you two deeply love each other it will be worth the fight."  
Hermione was stunned. She felt sure Snape hated her and he would love to get her expelled any chance he got, yet here he was telling her something deeply personal trying to get her to fight for her relationship. Draco stood up and shook Snape's hand.  
"Thank you sir. Your support means a lot to me."  
Hermione also stood up. She grabbed Snape in a quick hug.  
"Thank you Professor."  
Snape looked taken back, he patted her on her back awkwardly. Draco took her hand and pulled her out of the office.

The months flew by. Exams were about to begin. As Snape had predicted people were being cruel to both Draco and Hermione especially the Slytherins. Draco was being consistently harassed for being a blood traitor. He sat with the Gryffindors for every meal now, and sat beside Hermione in all the classes they shared. The most shocking bit however was the close friendship that now existed between Draco and Harry. Ron had even come around though admittedly he was not as friendly as Harry was. Draco was not looking forward to the summer holiday, he hadn't seen his parents since he and Hermione had started dating. He knew they were furious and his father would probably throw him out on the street. He and Hermione were sitting at the tree beside the lake attempting to study.  
"Draco I don't think your dad will kick you out! After all he is your father And he loves you."  
"You don't know him dear. He'll hate me for being with you."  
"What about your mother? I'm sure she wouldn't let him hurt you."  
"I'm sure she'll try to stop him, but when his temper gets going there's no stopping him."  
Hermione laid her head on his shoulder.  
"I'm sorry you have to go through this. I never wanted you to chose between me and your family."  
He lifted her chin up and looked deeply in her eyes.  
"Hermione, there is no choice. You are the most important thing in my life. I can't lose you. I've been in love with you for two years, I've just been too damn scared to tell you. I picked on you and called you horrible names to try and earn my father's respect. Then when I saw you with Finnigan I kinda snapped. I hated seeing you with someone else, that's when I decided I no longer needed my father's approval I just wanted you. You are the love of my life, and I will never lose you."  
Hermione was in tears. She pushed her lips to his.  
"Oh D-Draco. I-I love you."

That night Hermione decided to write a letter to her mom.

Mother,  
Sorry I haven't written in a few days. I've been terribly busy with exams coming up. They begin tomorrow. OWL year! I'm incredibly nervous, the scores are very important for our futures you see. Enough about exams though. How are you and daddy? I hope you both are well. I'm fine of course. I really need your help with something though. I've told you about my boyfriend Draco and how he is a pure blood wizard while I, of course, am a muggle born. His father hates everything to do with muggles, including me. He doesn't want Draco to be with me in fact he's been quite cruel about it. He won't even write to Draco anymore. I was thinking we have an extra room at home and maybe you and daddy could let Draco stay with us for the summer. His father doesn't want him at home and couldn't bear it if he were homeless. It would mean everything to me. Please mommy please. Write back quickly please. Wish me luck on my OWL's as well. I love you. Give daddy my love also.  
-Hermione

Hermione decided not to tell Draco she asked her parents to let him stay with them until she had their answer. She was sure they would say yes they couldn't let him live on the streets. They were finished with their OWL's by the time she got a letter back from her mother.

Mia,  
All is well here at home. Your father and I miss you terribly, and we both wish you luck on you exams. I'm sure you will do great you are quite bright, you take after me in the brain department. As for this business with Draco your father and I have discussed it and we think it would be okay if he stays for the summer. Of course he will have to stay in the guest bedroom and there will be rules both if you will have to abide by, but we will discuss those with both of you when you arrive. Looking forward to seeing you. All of our love darling.  
-Mom and Dad.

Hermione squealed happily. Everyone at breakfast stared at her. She grabbed Draco's hand and dragged him out of the Great Hall.  
"What are you doing? I haven't got to finish my bacon."  
"Stop whining. I have great news!"  
"Okay okay, what is it?"  
She stopped walking and looked at him.  
"I asked my parents if you could spend the summer at my house they said yes!"  
Draco looked stunned.  
"Your parents said I could come and stay with you?"  
"Yes, so what do you say? Do you want to come?"  
"I would love to. I'll write my mother and tell her I'm not coming home. Father will be pleased."  
Hermione seized him in a tight embrace.  
"Oh this is going to be a wonderful summer. You can come to the Wealsey's for picnics and swimming with me. Harry will be at the Burrow too."  
"Hermione, thank you. You don't know how much it means to me." His smile faded and his expression turned nervous. "What if your parents don't like me? I've never been around muggles before."  
Hermione laughed.  
"You're simply ridiculous Draco. Come on then we need to pack."


	13. Chapter 13

The Hogwarts Express was pressing full speed ahead back to London. Hermione was sitting in a very full compartment, full of laughter and discussions of what the summer would hold. Ron, Lavender, Ginny, Luna, Fred, George, Draco, Harry and herself were all planning to spend most of the summer with each other. Every summer for the past four years Hermione had spent most of the days at the Burrow. Her parents lived in a muggle neighborhood of course, but Mr. Weasley had secretly set up a floo network between her house and the Burrow so she could come and go as she pleased between the houses. When they finally made it off Platform nine and three quarters Hermione saw her parents waving at her she hugged each of her friends goodbye and promised to see them all soon. She and Draco made their way over to her smiling parents. Her mother grabbed her in a tight embrace.  
"Oh pumpkin we missed you so much. It's so good to have you home."  
When her mom released her she throw her arms around her dad.  
"Daddy mommy I would like you to meet Draco Malfoy, my boyfriend."  
Draco stepped forward nervously.  
"It's a pleasure to meet to both. And thank you for letting me stay with you for the summer. It's very kind of you."  
He stuck out his hand for Mr. Granger to shake. Then he turned to Mrs. Granger who pushed his hand aside and hugged him.  
"Now Hermione you didn't tell us how handsome he was. And so polite too. Now dears come along we must be getting home. Are you two hungry? I thought I might make some baked chicken. How does that sound?"  
"That sounds delicious mom thanks."

After they had unpacked and ate dinner they were sitting in the living room sipping tea. Mr. Granger decided now was the time to lay down some rules.  
"I'm sure Hermione told you you will be sleeping in the guest bedroom."  
"Yes sir she did."  
"Good, I have a few rules I would like both of you to follow. I don't want to find either one of you sneaking into the others room at night. It's not appropriate."  
Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"Also son I don't know what things are like at your house, but we would like to know where you two are. I know Hermione likes to run to the Weasley's and I have no problem with either of you going anywhere just let me know where you are going. I responsible for you now so if you are planning on going somewhere I expect you to tell me too. Is that understood?"  
"Yes sir." They said together.  
"Alright then. Well it's late and your mom and I have to work tomorrow. Goodnight princess."  
Hermione kissed her parents goodnight. When she heard their door close she turned to Draco smiling.  
"That went a lot better then I expected."  
"Yeah they seem really nice. So tell me what do muggles do for fun?"  
"Oh, well we could watch television."  
"I'm sorry what?"  
Hermione laughed and pointed to the flatscreen hanging on the wall. Draco's was flabbergasted.  
"What is that thing?"  
"Um.. Well it's a television. You watch movies and TV shows on it. Here see this is a DVD." She held up a copy of Finding Nemo. "You put it in the DVD player and watch it on the television."

Durning the movie Draco asked a million questions.  
"Is this real?"  
"How does it work?"  
"Who makes the movies?"  
He went on and on. Hermione tried to explain as best she could. Draco was surprised to find he enjoyed the muggle sort of entertainment. After the movie went off they decide to go to bed, Hermione wanted to get up early and show him around the town.

"Hermione!" Someone shouted over a crowd of people.  
Hermione jerked her head up. She and Draco were at a mall. He was fascinated by the idea muggle shopping, but once the got to the mall he had been disappointed. The only things that did excite him was the electronic things like cell phones, TVs, computers, etc.  
Hermione felt herself being pulled into a hug. When the person pulled back she recognized her cousin, Tiffany.  
"You're back? Mom said you were back at boarding school. Must be great getting out of here every year." Tiffany noticed Draco holding Hermione's hand. Shock appeared on her face. "Who is this Mia?"  
"Oh, this is Draco. My boyfriend."  
"Boyfriend? What? Since when?" She then turned to Draco. "Hello handsome. I'm Tiffany, Hermione's cousin."  
"Nice to meet you."  
"You too. Do you go that fancy smart people school Mia goes to?"  
"Um.. Yes." He looked at Hermione questionably, she shook her head.  
Tiffany seemed desperate to gain Draco's attention. She batted her eyes and put on a sweet smile Hermione knew as her flirty smile.  
"Do you live around here?"  
"No I don't but I'm staying with Hermione this summer."  
"Oh really? That's wonderful. I may just have to come by and visit you."  
Hermione felt a serge of jealousy and anger. Tiffany had always been jealous of Hermione ever since they were kids. Hermione was always the smart one and got all the attention from everyone they knew. Tiffany, though not at all smart, was extremely beautiful. She could have her choice of any guy she wanted, but she always seems to want whatever guy Hermione wanted. She would take him just to prove she could. And here she was flirting with Draco. Hermione tightened her grip on his hand.  
"Come in Draco we need to get back. Bye Tiffany."  
"Wait I'll come with you. I'd love to see Auntie."  
"No." Hermione said quickly. "We aren't going home. We are going to visit some of our friends. Bye."  
"Oh, bye Mi Mi." Tiffany sneered. "Goodbye Draco. I hope to see you soon." She winked.  
Hermione pulled Draco quickly out of the mall.

They walked silently all the way to Hermione's house. Draco could tell something was wrong with her, but he knew her well enough to know that she would tell him when she calmed down and if he questioned her it would make her tempter worse. It took her a couple minutes to calm herself enough to speak.  
"I can't believe that trashy good for nothing tramp! Flirting with you when she knew you were mine. I'll tell you one thing we will not be here if she decides to visit!" She shrieked.  
Draco laughed. It was clearly a mistake because she turned on him.  
"And you! You knew she was flirting with you!"  
She felt him wrap his arms around her. She tried to push him away, but he tightened his grip.  
"I love you" he said simply.  
She felt calmed instantly. She knew she was being stupid, Draco loved her.  
"I love you too."  
She pulled him down to her so she could kiss him. There was a cough behind them. They jumped apart quickly. Mr. and Mrs. Granger had come home.  
"S-sorry daddy." Hermione muttered.  
Mr. Granger opened his mouth to speak but his wife cut him off.  
"Nonsense. It was just a kiss. Now I'll get dinner cooking."  
She shot a fierce look at her husband.  
"Can we help mom? Draco has never cooked the muggle way before."  
"Of course dear-of course."

It was almost two weeks before they got a letter from one of their friends.

_Hermione and Draco, _  
_Hey guys. How's your summer so far? Good I hope. Everything here is fine. I was hoping we could plan a camping trip. This weekend perhaps? I wrote Harry just before I wrote you two. Ron is asking Lavender. So it will be just us six. Let me know if you are in quickly. _  
_All my love,_  
_Ginny_

"Do you want to go?"  
"Yes, do you think your parents would let us?"  
"Of course. Let's go ask now."  
They stormed downstairs in a blur of excitement.  
"Mom? Dad?" Hermione called.  
"In the kitchen dear."  
"Oh, hello. I just got a letter from Ginny she wants us to go camping this weekend. Is that okay?"  
"Yes dear. Just write us when you reach the campsite. Where will you be going?"  
"Umm.. I'm not sure exactly. I'll let you know once we are there."  
"Alright."  
"Wait a minute, who is going? Will Mr. Weasley be there?" Her father asked sternly.  
"Dad please."  
"Honestly you treat her like she is five. Go on Mia."

Once they were back in Hermione's room she grabbed some parchment and wrote Ginny.

_Gin,  
We are in. We'll floo over Friday, okay? Let us know some details soon.  
-Hermione_

Once she sent the owl back she turned to Draco he had an odd look on his face.  
"What is it?" She asked.  
"Oh, I was just wondering why your parents and you cousin call you Mia."  
She laughed.  
"When we were younger my cousins couldn't say Hermione so instead they all called me Mi Mi. Eventually I grew to old for that so my grandmother suggested they call me Mia. It was her moms name."  
"That's cute. I like your parents. I wish mine were more like them." He sighed.  
"Haven't they written you at all?"  
"No, not one word. I wrote my mother before break and told her I wouldn't be coming home, but I never heard anything back."  
"I'm sorry love."  
They were sitting on her bed so she laid down and put her head in his lap.  
"I expected as much. I'd rather be here with you anyway. Honestly I never spent a summer with friends." He paused and began running his fingers through her hair absentmindedly. "Mostly I was cooped up in the Manor. My father was scared I would embarrass him if I went out too much. This may be the best summer I've had and it's just begun."  
Hermione looked into his sad eyes. Wishing there was something she could do to cheer him up. She knew he had suffered a lot at the hands if his father.  
Suddenly Hedwig flew into the room. Draco detached the letter without moving Hermione off his lap. He read it aloud:

_Hermione and Draco,  
Has Ginny talked to you about the camping trip yet? She said she was going to write you. Anyway I agreed to go. Sounds like it might be fun actually. I haven't gotten to see Ginny yet Sirius and I went on a brief vacation to France. It was a nice as you told us when you went. I saw Fleur and Gabrielle. They send their greetings. Sirius told me to tell you hello from him and you better visit soon. Remus, as always, is staying with us as well he'd like to see you too. Maybe after we get back from camping you and Draco can come here for a while. We will discuss that more when I see you though. I'll see you both this weekend I hope.  
-Harry_

Everyone had agreed to go and they decided to meet at the Burrow at noon Friday. They would be borrowing Mr. Weasley's magic tent. Mrs. Wesley was making them enough food to last them a week so they could stay as long at they wanted. Friday morning was hectic for Draco and Hermione they threw a bunch of their clothes together in a back pack, Mrs. Granger insisted on them taking cakes and sweets with them for everyone to enjoy. At five to noon Hermione stepped into the fireplace her arms full of food and her fat ginger cat Crookshanks.  
She yelled "The Burrow!"  
A huge green flame burst up and engulfed her. She stepped out of the fireplace and saw Mrs. Weasley smiling at her.  
"Hello dear." She hugged Hermione tightly.  
Draco appeared out of the fire then holding their backpacks and more snacks. Mrs. Weasley introduced herself to him.  
"Well now. You two are here now you are just waiting on Lavender." Her tone was colored with distaste. "Ginny, Ron, and Harry are in Ron's room."  
"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." Hermione lead Draco up the stairs to Ron's bedroom.  
"Hey guys." She said sliding onto the side of Ron's bed. Draco followed her lead. With five people sitting on the bed it was a little full.  
"Good, now we are just waiting on Lav. She should be here soon though."  
No sooner had the words left Ginny's mouth then Lavender came bursting through the bedroom door. Ron stood up and embraced her. Harry coughed.  
"Come on let's get a move on."  
"Um.. How are we getting where we are camping?" Hermione asked.  
"Dad set up a port key for us. It's this book." Ron said, holding up a ratty old book. "It's leaving at twelve fifteen. I thought it would be best to give us a few minutes to all get here and get ready."  
"Good thinking." Harry and Hermione said together laughing.  
They all rushed downstairs making sure to grab everything they needed. They said a quick goodbye to Mrs. Weasley. In the next moment they were all up in the mountains. They were at a picture perfect mountain scene beside a crystal clear lake. Since none of them could use magic they had to set the tent up by hand. Once it was up they all went to pick a bedroom. It was a three bedroom tent and they decided each couple would get their own room, when the adults asked they agreed to say the boys stayed on one half of the tent and the girls on the other.  
Once they picked their rooms and ditched their bags they all met in the living room area.  
"Okay guys I have a secret to tell you all." Ginny began. "Each of the bedrooms has a silencing charm on them so no one can hear anything going on in them."  
"That's brilliant." Ron stated.  
Hermione was surprised. "Who did the charm?"  
"Fred." Ginny admitted.  
Lavender giggled and winked at Ron who blushed.  
"You guys want to go swimming? The lake looks beautiful." Lavender asked.  
They all agreed and changed into their bathing suits. When Hermione made her way out of the tent she saw everyone was already out there. The boys were in the water slashing each other. Draco dove on Harry's back and pushed him under the water. In return Ron and Harry ganged up to push him under. Ginny and Lavender were sitting on a rock - laughing at them - feet dangling in the water. Hermione joined them. They were all laughing and enjoying the sun. Hermione felt something tug on her leg then she was being drug under the water. She pushed her self back to the surface. Draco was floating beside her roaring with laughter.  
"Draco Malfoy! I can't believe you did that." She screamed. Throwing water at him.  
Ginny swam by her - she decided to get in willingly before being forced. Suddenly Ginny was being lifted in the air. Harry appeared beneath her - she was sitting on his shoulders.  
"Anyone up for a game of chicken?" Harry snickered.  
Draco was confused. "What's chicken?"  
Hermione explained to to him. He was eager to give it a shot.  
"Come on, Hermione." He begged.  
She laughed and swam over to him. He pulled her on his shoulders - Ron had Lavender on his as well.  
They spent hours swimming, slashing, and playing. They all fell into chairs in the kitchen exhausted and starving. Hermione passed everyone a sandwich and pumpkin juice. They ate in silence then decide to part for the night. Each couple went to their separate rooms.  
"Draco?" Hermione's voice shook nervously.  
"Yes?"  
"I'm going to go take a shower.. Would you care to join me?"  
Draco was surprised but please at this change in events.  
"Meet you in there."  
Hermione flew to their small bathroom and removed her bikini hanging in in the towel rack to dry. She climbed into the shower and turned the hot water on. Draco slipped in behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and press his body against her. He nibbled on her ear. She moaned softly. She felt him kissing down her neck. He one of his hands up her body to massage her breasts the other hand slipped to her center. His fingers slipped into her wet mound. She threw her head back in pleasure, moaning louder. Her hand reached around to stroke his growing member. He pushed her forward so she was bending in front of him. He pushed himself into her. Her body moved with his taking him deeper with each thrust. They reached their climax at the same time.  
Hermione turned to face Draco.  
"Wow." She mumbled. "That was incredible."  
"I know." Draco took her face in his hands and pulled her to him. He kissed her with intense passion. He laughed and pulled back.  
"Maybe we should actually shower now."  
Hermione was running shampoo through her hair while Draco washed her body.  
"You should know this is the first time anyone has washed me." She giggled.  
He smiled.

Hermione woke feeling well rested. She was laying across Draco's chest - he was still asleep. She got up, kissed his cheek and went to the kitchen. No one else was awake she decide to make everyone breakfast. Mrs. Weasley gave them bacon and eggs - that sounded good. The bacon was sizzling and she was working on the eggs when Ginny came out of her room.  
"That smells good."  
She sat at the table and Hermione brought her a plate.  
"Thank you."  
"Sure no problem. Did you sleep good?"  
"Yes, Harry talked all night though."  
Hermione giggled. "Yeah Ron complained about that all the time."  
"Ron did what?" Ron yoaned. "What's that smell?"  
"Come sit down I'll get you a plate."  
Gradually everyone made their way to the kitchen. As they were eating they discussed their plans for the day. It was hard to try and find a plan that suited everyone eventually they decide to hike.  
They packed some sandwiches so they could have a picnic at the top of the mountain.  
Ron complained the whole way up the mountain about how slow Lavender was at hiking. They bickered all through the picnic.  
They were making their way back to the tent when Harry caught up with Hermione and grabbed her arm. He waited until everyone passed before he started walking again.  
"Sirius wants you to come home with me and spend a couple days with us. Ginny will be there too of course, but Ron and Lavender aren't coming. So what do you say?"  
"I'd love to come. I miss Sirius and Remus so much! Draco is invited, isn't he?"  
Harry laughed. "Yes he is. Sirius wasn't to happy a Malfoy was coming or that you were dating him, but he said it's fine. Just don't say anything to Lavender okay? Sirius doesn't like her being over. That's why I pulled you away from them."  
Hermione snorted.  
"Lav does take some getting used to. I'll admit I didn't like her before either, but she's okay."  
They bursted into laughter. It took them a couple minutes before they could control themselves. When they enter the tent everyone stared curiously at them. They ignored the stares. Harry went to sit at Ginny's feet - she was sitting on the couch. Hermione placed herself in Draco's lap. He smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around her. She kissed his cheek and leaned close to ear.  
"Come with me to our room." She whispered.  
She didn't wait for his response she stood up and took his hand. Pulling him into their room.  
"How would you like to visit Sirius and Remus after we leave here?"  
"Sounds like a plan to me."  
Hermione pushed him down on the bed and climbed on top of him. She straddled his legs and captured his lips with hers. She was unbuttoning his short when a huge black eagle owl flew into the room. Draco shot up. He grabbed Hermione before she fell.  
"What is it?" She asked.  
"That's my mothers owl." He whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

**Review guys! Let's also get some favorites and follows! **

"Your mother's? Read it Draco." Hermione climbed off his lap and grabbed the letter. She thrust it into his hands. Draco hesitated then nervously opened the envelope.

Draco,  
I know what you must think of me. I'm sorry I haven't wrote you. Your father forbid me from contacting you in anyway. He burnt the letter you sent. I regret that you weren't able to return home. I understand if you hate me, but I couldn't argue with your father you know how he is. I hope I can sneak away long enough to see you. Lucius will be going on a work trip next week maybe you could meet me somewhere in Diagon Alley. Do not reply to this letter. If your father knew I was writing you at all he would be extremely angry and you now how he is when he is angry. I'll write you next time I can and tell you when to meet me. I love you Draco. I'll see you soon.  
-Cissy

Draco reread the letter three times. When he looked up Hermione could see the horror in his eyes. It was physically painfully for her to see him so upset. She threw her arms around him trying to protect him from whatever his mother had said to him. Anger rocked through her. She hated his parents. How could they hurt him like this? Just because she was a Mudblood they had to take it out on him.  
She felt his body start to shake. She could feel his tears rolling onto the top of her head. Her heart broke. This was the first time she'd ever seen him cry and she knew there was nothing she could do to make it better. Her grip tightened around him.  
Neither of them said anything for a while. She let him cry himself out.

"He's hurting her." He finally sobbed.

Hermione looked up - confused.  
His comment didn't make sense to her.

"What do you mean?" She asked softly.

"My father. He is hurting my mother. I never told you this - or anyone else - but my father enjoys drinking. He also has a very violent temper which don't mix very well." He sighed. "He.. He takes his anger out on us a lot."

Hermione drew in a deep gasp of breath and her mouth dropped opened.

"Oh Draco!" She cried.

Lucius Malfoy was a monster. He abused his wife and son! The horror she felt was washed away with hatred. He needed to pay! He had hurt her Draco.

"Why does your mother stay?"

She hasn't noticed she was crying until Draco's fingers lightly wiped her tears away.

"She tried once. He wouldn't let her. That was the worst I've seen it. I though she was going to die."

"We need to get her out."

Hermione felt a strong urge to protect this woman she barely knew. Narissa may not be the greatest person in the world but she didn't deserve to be treated like she was. They needed to protect her take her somewhere Lucius would never find her.  
Draco stared at her like he had had never seen her clearly before. A bright smile lit up his face and he crushed her to his chest.

"You want to help my mom?"

"Of course. We can't leave her there. Maybe we could take her to Sirius. I know he would help her. They may not have a strong bond but she is his cousin. And I know him well enough to know he wouldn't turn her away."

Draco's lips captured hers. She was surprised by his response to her words, but kissed back eagerly.

"I love you honey." He whisper against her lips.

She giggled. "I love you too."

She snuggled closer to his chest.  
"Do you think she will come?" Draco whispered.

"Yes, I do." Confidence rang out in her tone. "I know we can keep her safe Sirius already has a million protective charms over his house and he's the secret keeper, no one can get in without him telling them where his house is. He will never find her."

Draco just nodded and kissed her forehead.

They finally made it back to the Weasley's. The morning had been crazy. They were all late waking up and missed their Portkey home since none of the could do magic out of school they were forced to wait until someone noticed they hadn't come home and came to get them. It took a couple hours but eventually Mr. Weasley and the twins came looking for them.  
After they hugged everyone goodbye Hermione, Draco, and Harry headed for Number Thirteen Grimwald's Place. Harry ran in to get Sirius so he could let Draco in. As soon as Hermione saw Sirius she threw herself in his arms. Sirius had always been one of her favorite people in the world. Plus if she was being honest she'd admit she used to have a huge crush on him. Of course she still found him incredibly sexy, but she loved Draco - she also thought Sirius was in love with Remus. They never said anything, but Hermione could see it in their eyes when they looked at each other.

"Sirius! I missed you." She cried.

"I missed you too Hermione. Things weren't they same without you here." He let Hermione go and turned to Draco. "You must be Draco. It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you of course."

Draco shook his hand. "Thank you for letting me stay with you."

"No no. There no need for thanks. Any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine. Come on in and make yourselves at home."

Sirius lead them into the living room where Remus was sitting on the couch reading. Hermione grabbed him in a hug too.

"Hello Hermione. And hello to you too Draco." Remus smiled.

"Good afternoon Professor Lupin." Draco said shaking him hand.

"There's no need for those formalities here Draco. Here we aren't student and teacher - we are family."

"Family?" Draco asked.

"Naturally," Sirius butted in. "Hermione is part of our family ad you are a part of her life. That's makes you our family too."

Draco didn't know what to say. He had never been included in such a big loving family. And these people he barely knew were treating him better then his own family did.

"Now you three go on upstairs. Hermione you know where your room is, and Harry you show Draco to the room the twins normally stay in. Dinner should be ready in a few minutes, Kreacher is making pot roast."

"Oh yum!" Hermione squeaked.

The three hurried upstairs. Hermione went to her room and threw her clothes down, and climbed into the shower. Once she was clean and dressed she headed back downstairs.

Everyone else was just settling down around the table. Ginny had arrived - she was sitting between Harry and Remus. Hermione plopped down beside Draco. Kreacher came walking into the room with a huge tray of food. When he sat it down everyone began to stuff their faces.

No one said much durning dinner - the four teenagers had lived off sandwiches for three days and felt starved. Once they finished eating everyone scattered around the house. Draco, Harry and Sirius were in the back yard doing Godric knows what, Ginny was sitting on the living room floor trimming Harry Fireblot, and she and Remus were in the library reading. Remus was probably the most like her in the house. They could both hold a conversation with each other, but neither minded sitting quietly.

Hermione had been trying to think of a way to ask Sirius about Mrs. Malfoy. She knew Sirius wouldn't say turn her away, but she didn't want to be rude since this was his house. Remus knew Sirius better then anyone in the world he would be able to present the idea to him without being rude about it.

"Remus?"

"Yes?" He marked his page in his book and looked at her.

"I would like to ask you something, it made sound crazy but hear me out please."

"Of course dear. What is it?" He asked, puzzled.

Hermione spilled the story of Draco's mother and how Lucius was treating her. How he used to treat Draco and how they needed to get her out of there before he killed her. She saw the look of pure horror on Remus's face.

"So I was thinking that maybe we could bring her here for a little bit. I know it's a lot to ask and I wouldn't want to put you or Sirius out, but I can't let her stay there. I would offer her a place with my parents, but I'm not sure she would adjust well to life with muggles. I was thinking you could help me find a way to ask Sirius."

By this point she was in sobs. Remus got up and cradled her in his arms.

"Sssh Hermione. It's going to be okay. Listen, I'll talk to Sirius tonight. I know he and Narissa aren't friendly, but he would never turn her away."

Hermione was nervous all night. Draco got a letter from his mother telling him to come to Diagon Alley tomorrow at three o'clock. Things had to be settled tomorrow morning with Sirius tonight. And she wasn't sure how Narissa would react to their offer.

Sirius and Remus were waiting in the living room for Hermione the next morning. She and Draco joined them.

"Remus told me what was going on and Draco I would just like to tell you I'm sorry you had to go through that. No one should be treated that way. And of course Narissa can come and stay here as long as she needs too. We have plenty of space here for her and Remus and I can help get her settled on her own two feet if she doesn't want to stay here for long. How are you going to get her out?"

"We are meeting her in Diagon Alley today at three. My father is gone on a trip for work, so she'll be alone for a few days. We should be able to get her out without him noticing for a while. That gives her time to collect a couple things this afternoon." Draco said. "Um.. I would just like to say thank you for everything you are doing for my family. It really means a lot to me."

Remus patted Draco's hand and Hermione rubbed his back. Sirius smiled and hugged Draco. Draco stiffened at first - he had never been hugged by a father type figure before. He relaxed some and hugged Sirius back. He hadn't realized he was starved for a decent male father figure.

Sirius finally released him. "Draco your family is our family. Your mother is my cousin after all. I'll go get her a room cleaned up. And you two be careful in Diagon Alley."

Sirius left the room and Remus stood to go with him. "I hope you know we care about you here Draco. I know that may be difficult for you to believe because we don't know you very well and of course you have made mistakes in your past that hurt Hermione and Harry. But we don't judge you for that Draco. Everyone does things that they aren't proud of in their childhood. We've all make mistakes and we all learn from them. I believe you are a great man, and I'm glad you are a part of all of our lives."

He hugged Draco as well and went after Sirius.

"They are really great men." Draco said. "I - um - I want you to know that you are the most amazing person in the world. I've never had anyone take care of me before and now because of you I have several people who want to take care of me. I'm best friends with people I used to hate. You don't know how much you mean to me. I love you Hermione Jean Granger." He pulled her in and kissed her.

"I love you too. Come on let's go grab some food then we'll go get your mom."


End file.
